The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to contacts in connectors that engage one another to electrically couple the connectors.
Electrical connectors include contacts shaped to mate with contacts of one or more other connectors to electrically couple the connectors. Some known connectors include housings that hold the contacts. The connector housings may include alignment features such as protruding polarization features. The alignment features of one connector engage corresponding alignment features of another connector to align the connectors with one another. The alignment of the connector housings helps to align the contacts in each connector with one another. When the contacts are aligned with one another, the contacts may electrically couple the connectors.
Relying on alignment between contacts and alignment features of a connector and alignment between the alignment features of the connector and a mating connector to mate the connectors adds to the complexity of manufacturing the connectors. The tolerances involved in placing the contacts in the housing relative to the alignment features may be relatively small. Moreover, due to manufacturing error, plastic deformation of connectors and/or contacts, and the like, contacts in the connectors may not properly align with one another when the connectors mate. For example, the contacts in a first connector may not be aligned with respect to the alignment features of the first connector. As a result, while the housing of first connector may properly align with a second connector, the contacts in the first connector may not be aligned with the contacts in the second connector. The misalignment of the contacts can degrade performance of the connectors. The integrity of signals communicated using the contacts may be damaged or the contact may fail to electrically couple the connectors, for example.
A need exists for connectors having contacts that align with contacts in mating connectors. Relying on the contacts in a connector to align with contacts in another connector may permit for relaxed manufacturing tolerances involved in placing the contacts in the connectors. Additionally, such self-aligning contacts may provide for more reliable and repeatable electrical connections between mated connectors.